Time Lock Falling
by AmericanArcher
Summary: As the title says. I won't get to the actual Time Lock breaking until much later, but it'll be there. Doctor has a very, very dark past and some not happy days to come in the future! Come along for the ride as Doctor meets the Major thats actually a General, and a sadistic one at that. Read to find out more! Rated T for some graphic violence and cursing. TenRose Fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO!**

-Doctor POV-

I ran around the TARDIS console flipping levers and laughed as Rose and I were tossed around. "I hear Barcelona is wonderful at this time of year!" I looked over smiling widely. "Or do you want to visit our slideen friends on Raxicoricofallaptorius?"

"Let's go to Raxicoricofallaptorius!" Rose replied excitedly. "I've always wanted to visit them!"

I ran to the monitor and started entering coordinates and time zone. The TARDIS groaned and shook as we shot off into the Time Vortex. "Come on, Old Girl." I said quietly while I rubbed the console.

Rose looked at me worriedly. "Is everything alright Doctor?"

I looked back at her. "It's just a long trip. And I've never been to Raxicoricofallaptorius. New feeling, not knowing. Quite interesting!" I grinned crazily.

I watched smirking as Rose did a double take. "Wait. Say that again. You don't know what's going to happen?!"

"Nope!" I reply happily, popping the p. The bumpy ride ended suddenly and I grinned. "Allons-y!" I called out and moved quickly towards the doors. I threw them open and took in the sight of tall green trees covered in vegetation. With Rose close behind me we walked into the jungle, almost all of the light shut out by the dense tree cover.

Rose grabbed the back of my jacket and I looked back at her, a questioning look in my eyes. "I don't want to loose you in the jungle," she stated simply. I nodded and turned around and kept walking.

I pulled my sonic screwdriver out of my pocket and scanned the trees. I looked at the readouts in confusion. "What…" I trailed off.

"What kind of trees are these?" Rose asked curiously.

"I don't know. The sonic doesn't recognize it and neither do I for that matter…" I replied quietly. "The species is so old even the TARDIS doesn't recognize it. They're older than the Time Lords…older than time itself." I paused and looked around. "Do you feel like you're being watched?"

"A bit, yes."

Rose started to say something else but I cut her off. "This planet is older than anything I've ever encountered. One thing I do know is that this is not Raxicoricofallapatorius. We should go…We really, really should go. No Time Lord has ever gone this far back in time…We really should go. Right now."

"Do you want to leave?" Rose asked me, a hint of worry in her voice.

I looked back at her, the ghost of a smile on my lips. "Of course not. We should just run strait into it!" I said completely seriously.

Rose sighed exasperatedly as I pulled her in a seemingly random direction. _Well, it is random. I really have no idea where I am. Or where I'm going…I just really want a new adventure, on a new planet, in a new time zone. I know I've never been anywhere even similar to this place! It's fantastic!_

"Do you even know where we're going?" she asked, panting from the warm climate.

"Not at all!" I replied excitedly. "That's what makes it interesting!" I turned back around quickly, hoping Rose wouldn't see the anxious look on my face.

_ There's something here I know it. And I know it's not a nice something. It just feels malevolent. It wants to rip and shred and kill…_

I stopped short when I felt two huge life forms rise up in front of me. "Rose, get behind me. Now!" I pulled Rose behind me, shielding her with my body. I could feel her shaking in fear at my new behavior, but I couldn't think about that right now. I just had to get her to safety and then we could talk about it… "I would come out now, Elde Geboren. It would be in your best interests."

Rose's voice came hesitantly from behind me. "Do-Doctor, what's going on? What's an Elde Geboren?"

"It's Silurian for Earth Born. They're trees, kind of. But they suck the life force out of you. Very dangerous, but only for humans. I threw them into a collapsing star a few hundred years back. They were killing more and more humans every year, so I had to make them leave the Earth. Nothing can stop them. They're debatably even more dangerous than the weeping angels. They can't be hurt or even killed unless they're feeding." I answered quietly. "I was a different man then…" I added contemplatively.

I could feel Rose's worry and I could understand. We had faced aliens before, but nothing that could literally suck the life force out of you. "Will they take my life force? What do we do?" she asked quietly, fear evident in her voice.

"We do what we always do. We run. We run as fast as we can and as far as we can. And we don't stop. We keep running until the precious thing we are keeping safe is out of the shadow." I replied. I grabbed your hand and whispered "Run."

"Don't let go." Rose replied, some of the fear leaving her voice.

"Never." I replied grimly. We took off into the trees running back the way we had come. I saw a break in the tree line and ran a little faster, tugging on Rose's hand. I stumbled slightly as Rose's hand was ripped from my grasp. I heard Rose call out my name and I turned around as fast I as could, running back to her. "ROSE!" I yelled as I sprinted back. But I was too slow. A huge, shadowy shape loomed up out of the trees and grabbed Rose and disappeared back into the jungle.

I threw myself into the jungle ripping branches aside as I searched for you. "ROSE! WHERE ARE YOU?" I screamed. Far off to my left, I could hear faint screams. I tore towards them, adrenaline pushing me on. "ROSE I'M COMING!" I yelled back, panic evident in my voice.

I burst out into a small clearing. I saw the monster disappearing into the woods on the other side. "I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE, OR WHAT YOU WANT. IF YOU WANT MONEY, I CAN TELL YOU I HAVE NONE! BUT IF YOU DON'T GIVE ROSE BACK NOW, I WILL FOLLOW YOU, I WILL FIND YOU, AND I WILL DESTROY YOU!" I screamed in rage at the retreating creature. I fell to my knees, the pain catching up with me as my adrenaline died down. I covered my face in my hands, all of my rage spent. All I had now was a cold anger. "Hold on Rose Tyler. I will save you. Just wait for me." I vowed quietly.

I pushed myself to my feet and ran back to my TARDIS, trying desperately to get a lock on Rose's position.

**So? What dost thou thinketh of this fine fanfiction?**

**Reviews would be appreciated! **

**I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this, so leave a review if you want me to continue! If I get three people following and saying they want me to keep going, I'll keep typing.**

**Also, I'm looking for an artist to draw the cover for this fanfic. PM me or leave a review if you're interested! **

*******ATTENTION*******

**I NEED A BETA! Pretty please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooooo, its the next chapter! Sorry it took so long, but...ya know, there's school and lacrosse and stuff. So please don't kill me! **

**Last Time:**

**I burst out into a small clearing. I saw the monster disappearing into the woods on the other side. "I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE, OR WHAT YOU WANT. IF YOU WANT MONEY, I CAN TELL YOU I HAVE NONE! BUT IF YOU DON'T GIVE ROSE BACK NOW, I WILL FOLLOW YOU, I WILL FIND YOU, AND I WILL DESTROY YOU!" I screamed in rage at the retreating creature. I fell to my knees, the pain catching up with me as my adrenaline died down. I covered my face in my hands, all of my rage spent. All I had now was a cold anger. "Hold on Rose Tyler. I will save you. Just wait for me." I vowed quietly.**

**I pushed myself to my feet and ran back to my TARDIS, trying desperately to get a lock on Rose's position.**

**Present:**

(Doctor's POV)

The TARDIS finally got a lock on Rose's location. I started materializing around Rose. The TARDIS shook and sparks flew from the console.

"Come on, Old Girl! You can do it!" the TARDIS rocked again so I landed her right outside of wherever it was. I grabbed my sonic and ran out of my TARDIS. I looked around wildly and saw the dark cave opening. I ran inside and started yelling for Rose.

"Rose! Rose where are you?!" I heard a faint yelling coming from a boulder covered entrance to what I assumed was a smaller side cave. "Rose! Rose are you here!?"

"Yes!" The reply came out faintly and I grinned.

"Hold on! I'm going to get you out!" I leaned against the boulder, throwing all of my strength into moving it, even just a little bit. I strained harder, the boulder resolutely refusing to move. I yelled in frustration, pushing harder against it. My feet started to slip across the floor and I sank down panting.

"Rose! I'll be back! I can't move the boulder and the TARDIS is to big to fit inside. Wait for me!"

"Doctor, don't leave me here! Please! What if it comes back! Where are you going?" Came the frantic reply.

"I'm going to find a vortex manipulator. I'll come for you soon!" I turned and ran out of the cave, blocking Rose's pleas as I ran. _'hold on for me, Rose Tyler. I'll be back. I promise.'_

I entered the TARDIS and frantically flipped levers and pushed buttons. "I HAVE to get this right." I muttered through clenched teeth. The TARDIS whirred in response. I landed in Torchwood headquarters and ran out. "Jack!"

"Hey Doct-"

"Not now, Jack." I said sharply, ignoring your greeting. "It's Rose. She was captured and the TARDIS is to big to fit inside. I need your vortex manipulator. Now, Jack!"

"What? Who?" I watched impatiently as he reached for his Vortex Manipulator.

"We were going to Raxicoricofallapatorius. Something went wrong. Elde Geboren. They were supposed to be extinct, but obviously they're not. One of them trapped her in a cave, and I can't move the boulder. I'm not strong enough." I said quickly as you pulled your vortex manipulator off.

"Can I help?" Jack asked, concern showing clearly on his face.

"You can give me your Vortex Manipulator. Thats all. I'll bring it back when she's safe." I looked at you seriously.

"Okay, here. Bring her back, alright Doc?" Jack replied quietly as he passed his Vortex Manipulator over to me.

"I will. We'll come visit after all of this is over." I grabbed the Vortex Manipulator and ran back to my TARDIS.

I started flipping levers and pulled the monitor around. The symbols flashed in Gallifreyan, almost too fast to read. My eyes flicked back and forth as I processed the information and reacted, changing the TARDIS's path. The TARDIS shot into the vortex, flying back through time and space to Rose.

I landed a little bit away from the cave, but still within sight of the cave entrance. I dashed out, calibrating the Manipulator with my sonic screwdriver. I locked onto Rose's location and flashed into the Vortex.

(Rose's POV)

I heard the TARDIS again and pushed myself to my feet from where I had been leaned against the rough cave wall. I paced around and waited, wanting to get out before the aliens came back.

"Doctor? Where are you?" I called out.

"I'm here, Rose." A low voice came from behind me. I jumped in surprise and whirled around. I ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Doctor! I was so scared...I thought you had left me..." I buried my face in his shoulder and breathed deeply, inhaling his scent of the TARDIS, and something older than time itself. I sighed as he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me back.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I didn't want to leave you." he said softly.

"It's alright. I missed you. How are we getting out of here? How did you get in here?" I pulled back and looked him in the eye.

The Doctor looked back at me, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "Vortex Manipulator. Just hold onto my arm. I'm using it to get out of here."

I grabbed onto the Doctor's arm and held on tightly. I looked up at him and smiled. As soon as I grabbed his arm, the Doctor slammed his hand down over the manipulator. Nothing happened and I looked at Doctor worriedly.

"Is everything alright? Why are we still here?"

I watched silently as Doctor scanned the manipulator with his sonic. "This is not good. This is very extremely not good...We're stuck. We can't get out."

"What do you mean we can't get out?" I looked at you, fear in my eyes. I paced around the small area, four steps one way, four steps back. "How are we going to get out? Doctor, you have to do something!"

Doctor looked at me sadly. "I said we can't get out. You can. The manipulator only has enough power to transport one of us. You have to go, Rose. As soon as you're inside, the TARDIS will activate sequence one to take you to Torchwood. Get Jack. He can fly the TARDIS and he'll know what to do."

I looked at him in shock. "Doctor, I can't just leave you here! I don't want to go!" I grabbed his arm when I heard the heavy breathing and footsteps of the alien approaching.

He looked at me seriously. "Rose, there is no choice. If nothing else, you have to get to safety. Jack can pilot the TARDIS and come back for me. She would anyway." he paused and pushed me away from the door, the heavy breathing getting louder. "Rose you have to go now!" He unstrapped the manipulator and strapped it on my wrist before I could protest. He pressed the sonic screwdriver into my hand and stepped away. "Go, Rose! Now! before it comes in. Please, Rose. I can't see you get hurt. Please." The last word was a plead, more of a request.

I stepped back. "I'll come back. I'll bring Jack, and we will save you. But please, please, please don't get hurt. I don't know what I'd do if you did." I pushed my hand down on the button slowly, and flashed into the vortex, silently crying. I landed on the TARDIS floor and she whirred to life, the rotor moving up and down as we entered the Vortex and flew to Torchwood, and to Jack.


End file.
